HenRay One-Shots
by GodsLittleGeek
Summary: These are a bunch of ideas I had for this pair. They're fluff, smut and just a bunch of HenRay goodness. (because there is not enough of that) Enjoy! Warning: Explicit sexual content inside. Don't like don't read.
1. Unexpected Sights

**~One-shots help clear my head so here ya go. This is the smuttiest thing I've written, maybe ever. Tell me if it's decent. I didn't specify Henry's age maybe 15-16 you can choose.**

 **Warning: Graphic sexual content. It's smut people. BoyxBoy. I have warned you, so don't go flaming. ~**

This was not what he wanted… or expected really. He wasn't sure if he specifically wanted this or not, it sure felt like it though. But it was so wrong and he definitely didn't want it. Ray was in simple terms extremely confused. And how he got that way were some plainly ordinary events.

He had been lounging around the Man Cave with nothing to do on a Friday night. Wishing he had asked Henry to stay they could've watched marathons of old TV shows until the sun rose, but you don't always get what you wish for.

Ray had given up eventually on entertaining himself, and beeped Henry several times only to have no answer. A few hologram and phone calls-that all went un-answered-later Ray was bored and now peeved at being ignored. Then all of a sudden he had the most brilliant idea.

Hoping to stave off the boredom he decided to scare the pants of his blonde sidekick. _That'll teach him to ignore me,_ thought Ray as he threw on a hoodie and some jeans.

As he snuck into the back garden of the Hart residence, he was glad to see the house dark except for what he knew to be Henry's window. The night was fairly warm, being the middle of July this sort of weather was normal. Grinning in anticipation he climbed the thick tree that stood just outside the orange glow of the teen's window.

Ray huffed annoyedly as his jumper snagged on a branch just below the one that stretched under Henry's slightly open window. Finally getting the stubborn material free the hero pulled himself with a little effort onto the last branch. The glare of the light missed him by a fraction and he was safely hidden in shadow. When the man looked up triumph was wiped from his features that slackened at the sight he saw. He very nearly lost the grip he had on the branch.

His eyes widened as he took in the state of his friend. Henry lay on his back atop the coverlets without any clothing. At all. And if that wasn't enough his face was contorted with ecstasy, mouth gaping wide with his eyes fluttering. The man felt heated excitement stirring in his nether regions eyes glued to the blonde's hand furiously stroking his arousal. The other with two fingers buried deeply in his ass. Ray watched as the gorgeous teen rocked languidly on the long digits, back arching in pleasure. He felt his face burn uncontrollably, but his head had fogged over with uncontainable lust and he was unable to look away.

Ray heard the soft moans and pants that drifted from the marginally open window, it was becoming unbearably tight in his jeans. Oh god he knew he should leave, what the hell was he gonna do of he was caught watching this incredibly seductive teenager, who was completely oblivious to his presence. Better question, what the hell was he gonna do if he couldn't stop himself from bursting in there and fucking the unimaginably tight blonde into the mattress.

Before he could think any more on the tempting matter. The boy had flipped himself over so his ass rose high in the air and the top half of his body pressed into the mattress. Ray's mouth was salivating at the new view of Henry's round and firm looking behind. It was as if the almost submissive position was daring him to forget all restraints and fulfil the lust that burned inside.

The teen had added another finger to the tight squeeze of his virgin hole, increasing the pace of both his hands. The dirty things Ray was dreaming of doing to the smooth, pale caramel body of his would make even the most sexually experienced person blush. It would be the sweetest of tortures for the unexperienced boy.

"Ahh- Ray!" Henry groaned, panting as he wiggled his hips trying to force the fingers deeper.

Ray let out a rather un-masculine squeak, _Henry was thinking of him?!_ He felt himself twitch in his pants, as arousal stronger than he'd felt in a while pooled like liquid fire in his lower abdomen. He didn't even know the kid went both ways. He licked his dry lips, swallowing heavily.

He had to stop this now or he'd end up following the kid into the blissful oblivion that he was edging closer too every second. Leaving or even just looking away were had become impossible at this point. Ray's hands clung to the branch in a death grip, anything less and he wouldn't be able to keep his hands from wandering. But then he just imagined _Henry's_ hands wandering and he licked his lips again.

More moans of his name came from Henrys parted lips that Ray just wanted to smother with his own. By the desperate way the blonde's hips rocked forward with the arch of his back, Ray knew the kid was close. Henry's breath stuttered as his body racked with the tremors of his climax. The hero watched with awe and lust in his eyes as the spent teen collapsed onto his back.

His dark eyes raked over the slight frame of his sidekick. The crime fighting had toned his torso and stomach leaving no room for imperfection in Ray's eyes. Sweat glistened on his tanned skin as he rose from the bed planting his feet on the floor. The hero shrank back further into the shadow and watched as the blonde grabbed a bath robe, throwing it over himself and flicking the light off before leaving through his door. Presumably to have a shower.

His suspicion was proved correct when he heard the spray of water in the otherwise quiet house. Ray wasn't ready to give up yet he came here to scare the kid and that's what he was going to do. He struggled to the ledge of the window trying to be as quiet as possible squeezing threw the opening. Landing on his face was not the plan, but thankfully the impact was muffled by the carpet.

Ray stood pulling off the hoodie that was too hot anyway, and throwing it somewhere in the dark room. A smirk was plastered on his face as he crept to Henry's bed, planning on waiting for the teen under the covers. As long as the kid didn't turn on the light he was in for the fright of his life. The hero heard the water shut off and tried be a still as he could. His pants were still uncomfortably restraining as the erection from earlier had yet to go away.

He realised to late that being in Henry's bed-that smelt strongly of the excited kid-with a hard on just after watching the kid finger fuck himself at the thought of him was not the brightest of all ideas. Before he could think better of it and get the hell out of there, Henry was back in the room. The light from the hall highlighted a fluffy white bath towel that hung low on his hips while his dried his hair with another.

The blonde threw _both_ towels somewhere that Ray couldn't see, not bothering with clothes Henry slipped under the covers. Ray clamped a hand of his mouth shifting right to the edge of the bed. _Now what was he going to do?_ He couldn't move without plainly alerting Henry of his presence, and he knew the kid was a light sleeper. He couldn't very well just stay the entire night, what would he do in the morning. No. His best option was to just to follow his plan, pretending not to know the fact that the teen was naked and about thirty inches from him.

Slowly Ray removed the hand from his mouth propping his head up on one elbow and smirking at what he supposed was the back of Henry's head.

"It's not polite to ignore people, you know." Ray whispered.

Henry yelped tumbling off the bed with a thud and dragging the covers with him. He recovered quickly and stood holding the sheets around his waist, anger pinching his boyish features.

"Ray! What the hell!" he whisper shouted, glaring at the man.

Ray had forced a fist in his mouth the stifle the mad laughter that would've woken the entire house. He was trembling with glee as he rolled about on the bed, followed by Henry's angry gaze. Ray was too busy basking in success to notice Henry's movements. He was beginning to think he would die from lack of oxygen, but the weight the straddled his hips quelled his hysteria.

He opened his watering eyes to see Henry's face hovering directly above his own. His breath hitched in surprise when he felt the teen roll his hips expertly against him.

"It's not polite to watch someone masturbating through their window either, Ray." Henry punctuated the sentence with another roll of his hips.

"You knew I was- I mean-" Ray was cut off as another soft moan pushed its way from his lips. The kid was grinding hard against him and it was now again painfully tight in his jeans.

"You're not very subtle, Ray." Henry clutched Ray's shoulders leaning down further to breathe the next words in the man's ear, "It was a major turn on. You watching as I got off to the thought of you so deep inside of me. Fuck it was hot."

Ray groaned, forced to stop the boy's devilish hips from rocking any more. Henry's skin was so soft he almost got distracted. "You gotta stop that."

"Don't you like it Ray?" Henry's voice was innocent, but from what he saw of the kid's face ruined the act.

He laughed that was the understatement of the millennium, "That's not the problem kid."

"Oh I can feel your problem." Henry swivelled his hips despite the hold Ray had on him. "It's hard and thick and hot, oh and it'd feel so good inside me Ray."

Henry crashed their lips together and Ray gave in tangling his hand in the damp blonde locks as the other reached for Henry. He wrapped his fingers around Henry's already hard shaft, the kid gasped pressing harder into him. Tongues and teeth clashed and it was heated, desperate, messy and just so perfect. Ray moaned wetly against Henry's mouth, detaching their lips in favour of devouring his sidekick's exposed skin. He sucked his way down the boy's neck nipping at the sensitive skin there as the blonde mewled wantonly throwing his head back.

Ray palmed Henry's chest feeling every curve and dip as the kid continued to rock his hips against his straining jeans. His hands gripped the boy's hip bones thrusting up forcefully against his bare ass. Henry's head fell to rest on his shoulder as he gasped in pleasure, his hot breath causing goose flesh to break out on Ray's skin.

"Clothes… Now." Henry hissed, leaving no room for discussion. Not that Ray was complaining anyway.

He pulled his shirt over his head and Henry was on him before it had even left his hands. His short cut nails raked down Ray's chest, the warmth of his mouth following their trail. All the while Ray watched lustfully as the blonde drifted lower and lower taking his sweet time getting to the waist band of his faded jeans.

Finally he was going to be free of the strain, but apparently Henry was evil. The kid didn't bother with the button or zipper, as he palmed Ray through the rough material of his jeans. The hero's breathing was uneven, hitching whenever the blonde squeezed him tightly. Ray saw the roughish grin in the dim light as Henry lowered his head to his still clothed groin, pressing the heat of his mouth to the bulge of the older man's aroused self. Hot breath and the flicks of his nimble tongue, were driving Ray insane he couldn't take much more of this torture.

"H-Hen'… Please." Ray's hands fisted in the sheets.

The kid looked up feigning innocence, "Please what?"

"Anything… Quit bein' a tease." He snapped craning his neck to see the boy, he gulped at the sight of Henry's teeth clamped on the corner of the fold in his jeans. The teen pulled back slowly and the button and zipper were loose his hardened self popping to freedom. Henry's eyes were blown black with lust and Ray knew that was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He pants were gone and his boxers soon followed.

Henry eyed his exposed self with a look of hungry anticipation, grasping Ray's length the blonde stroked from base to tip licking his lips.

"Christ kid…" Ray moaned, "face the other way."

Henry gave him a confused looked but complied turning to face in the opposite direction. Not bothering with time wasting explanations Ray grabbed Henry's thighs just above his knees and tugged him backwards. Henry made a surprised noise falling to his hands faced with the head of Ray's manhood. Ray couldn't stop himself the blonde looked and smelt far too good for him to hope of restraining his actions.

"Ray what're y-" Henry gave a shuddered gasp cussing under his breath as Ray thrust his tongue as deep as it would go into the boy. In revenge he was engulfed by the warm wetness of the teen's mouth, he groaned involuntarily and substituted his tongue for two fingers. Henry hummed encouragingly as he sucked harder.

Ray added a third finger, God the kid was tight. He was also surprisingly adept with his mouth, and if he kept going the way he was heading things would end far too quickly for Ray's liking. The hero removed his fingers, thrusting his tongue deeper this time making Henry stop what he was doing—thankfully—and roll his hips against Ray's face.

Coming to the same conclusion Henry moved to face Ray again, both of them breathing heavily as Henry rested his forehead against Ray's. Henry's eyes were the coals of a dying fire, as the met the darkened azure of Ray's.

"Kid are you sure?" Ray panted, knowing it probably went without saying, he could practically feel the need buzzing under the blonde's skin, but he had to be sure.

"I've been sure for as long as I can freaking remember." Henry breathed desperately, eyes pools of pitch lust in the dim light. "Now fuck me Captain Man." He grinned in that roguish way again.

"Okay-" whatever he was going to say, was shoved out of his mind as Henry leant back his eyes never leaving Ray's. He planted his hands on the hero's toned thighs lining himself up with Ray's pulsating length, slowly he slid down.

Ray watched breathing heavily as Henry's face slackened with pleasure, he took every inch inside him and Ray let out a breathy moan when the teen rolled and rocked his hips forcing the hero even deeper. Henry steadied himself with hands on Ray's chest, his heated gaze stayed locked on Ray's own as he rose until only the tip remained before sliding with an unbearably slow pace back down. He did this again and by the way he licked his smirking lips he enjoyed the torturous pleasure he was causing the hero.

Ray tried thrusting his hips up to fasten the pace, but every time he did the teen would move just out of reach. He'd had enough of this, grabbing the blonde's prominent hips he pulled himself up so the teen was in his lap. He growled and surprise painted Henry's features, Ray attacked his full lips taking advantage of his sidekick's open mouth he tasted everywhere he could get to. Using a hand tangled in the silky strands to pull him closer.

Henry moaned wantonly into his mouth when Ray raised him far enough that he could thrust roughly into the slippery tightness of the teen. Drawing Henry's bottom lip between his teeth the hero laid him back on the mattress, letting the hold on his lip loose when the teen wrapped his long legs around the older man's waist hooking his ankles together. Ray rested his hands either side of Henry's head, drinking in the sexy little sounds the blonde made when he thrust in faster.

The hands that were clinging to his shoulders dug sharply into Ray's skin and the boy beneath him gave a strangled cry as his back arched wildly.

"Nngh! What are you doing…ah!.. To me Ray!" Henry cried, Ray knew he must have hit that spot. He angled the same way again and the teen would've woken the neighbourhood with the scream that Ray smothered with his mouth.

"So good… more… right there." Henry's mouth spouted a bunch of nonsense as Ray drove harder into him.

"Close…Hen'." Ray groaned against the boy lips.

"With me." He whispered, and their mouths locked in another heated battle. Ray didn't think he could ever get enough of this, the taste of Henry, the sounds he made they were impossibly intoxicating.

Henry broke off with a drawn out moan of his name, as he arched his back trembling with release. The tightness of Henry clenched and unclenched rapidly around him as he watched the teen fall into bliss, spilling over both of their chests. So tight and sexy and oh god and too hot.

It pushed the hero over the edge and he fell alongside Henry into oblivion, coming undone inside his blonde sidekick with a strangled whimper of the kid's name. He pulled out of Henry, collapsing beside his spent body so as not to crush him.

They both panted heavily basking in the heavenly afterglow.

"I'm gonna be sore for a week." Henry mumbled, making Ray chuckle.

The hero pulled the younger boy snug against him, Henry flung an arm over his chest humming contentedly.

"You know-"

"Henry darling, you alright in there."

They both instantly froze.

"Shit." Henry whispered. "Ray go, come on, go!"

Ray was on his feet exhaustion forgotten as they looked at each other frantically, as Henry threw all of his clothes at his face shoving him towards the closet.

"Wait Henry my-" Henry shut the door, and Ray groaned.

The blonde leaped on his bed ripping his covers up before the door opened. Light outlined his mother clad in her night gown, she was the definition of tired completing the look with a jaw breaking yawn.

"You okay sweetie?" She blinked sluggishly, "Thought I heard something."

"Fine mom." Henry forced a normal tone, like he couldn't see Ray peeking from his closet. She yawned again and henry took the chance to flap his hand furiously at Ray.

"That jumper."

"What?" Henry asked confused.

"It looks way too big for you." She pointed at the grey hoodie hanging off the back of his desk chair.

Henry swallowed his nerves, "Y-yeah my boss let me borrow it, er… on a cold day. I forgot to give it back." He hoped it would be enough.

Thankfully she hummed sleepily, "Nice man your boss. Good night sweet heart." She pulled the door closed behind her and Henry sagged with a relieved sigh.

Ray, still as naked as ever, walked out of the closet quirking an eyebrow at the reclined blonde.

"Anything else you borrowed from me?" He smirked laying down next to the boy, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor.

"Just your heart. I've got no intention of giving it back." Henry said breezily, Ray snickered.

"I'll take some crackers with that cheese." Henry grinned, kissing a pleasantly surprised Ray softly breaking away far too soon.

"I stole yours a while ago." Ray wrapped the kid in his arms, kissing the crown of his head.

Henry hummed his agreement, "Right from the word 'Hello'."

Ray grinned, maybe sometimes you do get what you wish for. Even if you never knew you wished.

 **~Thought I'd leave it there. Well I hope you enjoyed, tell me if you did or didn't reviews are fab. I'll be getting back to my multi-chapter stories now. Au Revoir my friends. ~**


	2. Closed Casket

**~Yeah One-shots are fun. ~**

Well Ray wasn't crazy, and that's about the only good thing about the whole situation. Damn Brad and his invisible…ness.

They had been effectively buried alive, and if you have any idea at all what that feels like well firstly it's pretty freaking uncomfortable. Stuck no contact with the world above and probably going to be short of oxygen soon.

"Hey Ray," Henry asked, squished against the thinly padded wall of the coffin. How anyone could rest let alone in peace was beyond him. "Shuffle over would you?"

"Shuffle over?! Kid there's no place to shuffle to." Ray snapped, squirming in discomfort.

"Well just- let- me-" Henry grunted shifting around and on top of Ray.

"Hen, H-Hen what're you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." Henry stated matter-o-factly the strain evident in his voice.

"You're stuck aren't you." Ray's arched an eyebrow.

"Nah, nope definitely not stuck. Just er…" He finished lamely.

"Stuck." Ray offered.

Henry sighed his head falling on Ray's leather clad chest, he was crammed between the lid of the coffin and his boss. He wiggled some more, pressing closer to Ray trying to gain some sort of comfort to no avail. It didn't stop him though.

"Ah- Kid will you quit uh- moving like that." Ray gasped.

"Am I hurting you?" Henry asked worriedly, trying to shift away from what pain he was causing.

"No I- ah- not exactly. P-please stop wiggling around." Henry turned his eyes on Ray and saw the heat of a blush creeping up his neck and face.

"Ray your blushing?" Henry questioned, completely in the dark. The hero only spluttered indignant denials in reply.

"Would you just tell me what I'm doing so I can stop." Henry hissed.

"I um… you're just er… you're sort of." He coughed awkwardly.

Henry forced his top half upward so he could glare at Ray, which effectively pushed their groins roughly together. Ray's hips bucked involuntarily into him as the man let out a strangled moan in the confined space and Henry understood perfectly. And just this once he wished he was still blessedly ignorant to the situation.

Ray's face looked absolutely mortified in the dim light. "Shit kid I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- you were just."

Henry swallowed as his face flushed. "Yeah." He cleared his throat.

The silence was like thick molasses as neither of them dared to move.

Henry swallowed again. His mind was wandering down new are particularly dangerous paths, where it definitely should not be heading. It could hardly be helped, as he was pressed tightly against Ray from his head to his toes and it was starting to become a major problem. He had to move their crotches away from each other before Ray was any the wiser.

"Should I-" He cleared his clogged throat, "Should I try and move?"

"No definitely don't do that. Moving is not a good idea."

Henry's face burned permanently red, as he felt the problem he'd created frighteningly close to his own. He blanched realising there was no hiding it, and wished desperately-

"Uh- H-Hen that's not helping either." Ray's voice was husky and Henry felt it reverberate through his chest.

"Well what did you expect? With you shifting your…self like that." Henry bit out defensively.

"I'm flattered Mister Hart, real-" Ray was cut off as Henry purposely grinded against him. "You little ass." He said breathless.

"You forget you were the one who started this." Henry argued, trying to keep the pleasure out of his voice.

"Me! You're the one who kept wiggling against me like some eel."

"If you'd just moved over then this wouldn't have happened!" Henry fired back.

"Maybe you should've kept a better eye out and you would've noticed brad before he pushed us in here." He sighed, as Henry made an undignified noise. "Just… you really shouldn't move too much. Otherwise it's going to be really difficult to explain the mess to whoever finds us here." Ray huffed.

Henry smirked evilly, angry about getting the blame that had fallen on him, even though the damned guy he should've kept an eye out for was invisible. "Oh I shouldn't move like this?" Henry rolled his hips again and the hero groaned.

"Kid I mean it stop."

Ray glared at Henry and the blonde just raised an innocently questioning eyebrow.

"What do you mean Ray? Stop this?" He rocked his hips harder this time and Ray gasped his hips jerking in response.

"Enough kid it's gonna waste the oxygen if I keep breathing this fast." Ray protested reasonably even though Henry thought he heard a little part in that which didn't want him to stop.

Maybe Henry was having too much fun and Ray was probably right, but he wasn't feeling all that rational.

"You sure you want me to stop?"

"Yep, yeah I'm sure." Ray breathed, his eyes clamped shut.

"Okay." Henry shifted off of him easily.

"You- could've- the whole time!" Ray spluttered.

"Stop breathing so fast Ray you'll waste the oxygen." Henry deadpanned, smirking as he heard Ray's annoyed mumbles.

Henry was on his side facing the faded patterns of flowers on the coffin's lining and again uncomfortable. Then an arm was around him waist pulling him flush against Ray's chest. He was stiff for a second, but soon relaxed into the comfort.

"Better?"

"Much better." Henry replied, a soft smile no one could see played about on his lips. He wiggled just slightly trying to get that last bit of comfortableness.

"Hen." Ray warned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm stoppin'."

 **~I promise I'm getting back to it. There might be more one-shot ideas I dream up that will end up here so see ya then. ~**


	3. Sweet, Sweet Dreams

**~Yeah this is my other version of "Dream Busters" it just held so much potential. :D The plot of the actual episode was sort of filtered and mixed around. So yeah thought you should know. I was kind of debating a stand-alone for this but HenRay One-shots it is. ~**

"I made onion dip!" Charlotte exclaimed happily as she entered the Man Cave.

Schwoz wasn't interested, completely set on getting the machine ready. Tapping buttons and flipping switches in what seemed an erratic flurry of motion, but the balding mad man had meaning in these movements as the machine whirred to life with flashing lights.

"Not now Charlotte." He snapped continuing to prod the technology.

Before she could ask the tube alarm rang out and Ray appeared, he looked worried.

"Ray? What's got you all like that?"

"Henry." He said worriedly, pointing his remote at the other tube. That was not very helpful to the girl and Ray knew he had only confused her more.

The other tube lowered and an unconscious Henry whooshed down the glass cylinder. Confusion was replaced by concern as Ray sent the tube up catching Henry in his arms. Quickly he laid him down on the observation chair thing.

"Someone please." Charlotte fumed agitated from being ignored.

"We were trying to capture Dr. Minyak-"

"Dr. Minyak's out of prison!"

"Yeah. Before we could catch him he blasted Henry with a dream beam." Ray explained.

Schwoz brought up Henry's brain activity and rubbed a hand over his face grimly.

Charlotte had, had enough. "Okay. I'll give two dollars to whoever explains what the hell is going on."

Schwoz turned to her, "Henry was blasted with a dream beam." He snatched the money, stuffing it in a pocket before turning back to the monitor.

"And it sent him into a deep sleep," Ray continued gravely. "As long as he's in there he'll have disturbing dreams."

"Crazy dreams." Schwoz said,

"Why can't we just wake him up?" Charlotte asked, answered by Schwoz repeatedly slapping Henry's face and shouting 'wake up!', but Henry was still as unconscious as ever.

Extreme coffee, hopelessness and a few chips and onion dip later, they still hadn't figured out how to wake the blonde up.

"Ayyeee!" Schwoz shouted, scaring the life out of Ray and Charlotte.

The hero sighed, "What Schwoz?"

The man was grinning triumphantly as he gestured wildly with his hands. "Maybe we can't wake Henry up from doing stuff to the outside. So maybe we have to do it on the inside."

"What?" The two say together.

They convinced Charlotte to go into Henry's dream, giving her a last chip and sending her to hopefully wake the kid up. She tripped Henry down the stairs with a banana peel and still nothing. She was out of the dream again feeling disheartened as they searched the net for something that'd bring Henry back.

 _Henry was avoiding his lute playing sister, who had a beard and trying not to think too much about his "parents" in the kitchen while he chased Jaspers floating head. Today was not his day._

Crossing off the "submerging in water idea" Ray, Schwoz and Charlotte searched through all the possible was to wake someone up. Schwoz was the one who found something.

"Here look!" The little man whooped, Charlotte and Ray were quick to his side.

"The most efficient way to wake someone from a dream state," Ray read aloud, "is to make them feel extreme emotions such as anger, fear, sadness, etc."

"So to wake him up we have to make him mad, sad or scared?" Charlotte asked sceptically.

"Well that's what it says. We might as well try." Ray shrugged, moving back to Henry's side.

"You try then Ray, I couldn't do it last time." Charlotte said annoyed at her failure.

"You just don't wanna go back in that dream do you?" Ray asked smugly.

"Not really no."

"Okay fine enough talk." Schwoz interrupted. "Ray you go in the dream and wake him up. We don't have time to argue his state is deteriorating."

Ray laid on the other chair sitting back as Schwoz lowered the orange dome over his head. Great into the crazy dream. For Henry.

"Save some chips and dip for when we get back." Ray said as he faded.

 _It was dark for a second and then the feeling of falling, he couldn't see anything yet just blackness. Ray couldn't tell how long it was before he ended up in the Hart's living room._

 _He spun frantically around looking for the kid._

" _Happy was my love, with her faceless chicken." The little girl he knew to be Henry's sister sung, strumming the lute in her lap._

" _Okay." Ray backed away slowly, starting to realise why Charlotte didn't want to come back._

" _Kid," He called, "Henry you here?"_

" _Ray!" The hero spun towards the stair case as the teen sprinted down it, followed by a floating head. The kid was grinning and Ray smiled realising he missed the blonde being awake._

 _Henry stopped in front of him looking suspicious, he poked Ray's plaid covered chest. "You're not gonna sprout wings or something? It's really you?"_

 _Ray laughed, "Yeah Hen it's me."_

 _Henry's face lit up again and he launched himself onto Ray wrapping lithe arms around the hero's neck. Ray instinctively hugged the kid back forgetting for a second the reason he was here. Sad. As much as he didn't want to see the grin fall he had to make the kid sad._

" _Kid I… I gotta tell you something." Ray adopted the best solemn voice he could manage. He released his hold on the blonde and Henry did the same._

" _What is it Ray?" He looked worried._

" _Hen I- I'm sorry I have to go." Ray would be praising these acting skills in a different situation._

" _Go? Like leave my house? You're not making any sense man."_

" _I mean go like leave Swellview." He knew this would hurt the kid which made it perfect to wake him, he just hoped it would work._

" _Oh ok, for how long?" Henry said breezily not yet catching on._

" _I'm not… coming back." The blonde's face fell then his honey brown eyes flashing sharp with sadness._

" _Wha- why? What? The hell are you going on about? You're not leaving." Henry swished his hand about unbelievingly._

" _Yeah I am kid. You never were very perceptive as a sidekick. No matter I'll find a better one." Henry was still here so he assumed that meant he was still asleep. Fear was off the table the kid wasn't going to be easy to scare so if not sadness then. Anger._

 _Henry looked like his world just shattered and Ray felt hurt pang in his heart, he had to wake him that's all that mattered. He furrowed his eye brows frowning sadly as he stepped closer to Ray._

" _A better one? I-" Anger morphed his face and Ray could've cheered. "Well fine then if that's how it is. You were getting to old anyway."_

 _Ray made an indignant noise in his throat, "Old. I am not old."_

" _You sure about that Ray. Your joints getting a bit creaky hmm? Hair thinning?" Henry bit out angrily._

 _Ray was running out of options, he knew the kid was just getting defensive but he could still feel the anger boil. They were face to face now all up in each other's space. Ray's glare staring down Henry's equally as fiery. He wasn't waking._

 _Damn it strong emotion, come on strong emotion. What could he do?_

 _It hit him like a bus. Anything to wake Henry up no matter the consequences, he just hoped. Hoped and went with the gut instinct._

 _He shoved Henry against the side of the stairs trapping he with his hands planted either side of the boy's head. The blonde's eyes widen to saucers as Ray leant forward so their faces were barely separated. The kid had frozen against the wall his breath almost non-existent._

 _Ray felt anticipation swirl hungrily through him, unfurling the desire he barely knew existed until now, pinning the slender form of his sidekick's body again the side of the stair case. He moved excruciatingly slow towards the kid the space between their lips decreasing bit by bit. Henry didn't push him away or move at all maybe he had actually scared the kid stiff._

 _Then those eyes, those dark brown pools of Henry's slid quickly from his eyes to his lips and back up. Ray smirked slightly just a twitch of his lips. The blonde's lips were parted now small pants puffing into the space between them, joining Ray's own. So close. So close and no contact yet. The strain was taking its toll on Ray and it seemed on Henry too. The space between them was barely measurable anymore._

 _There was nothing but the desire inside Ray now, the desire for carnal fulfilment. Henry fists were clenched tightly. It didn't look like he could take much more. Suddenly Ray didn't even care if this worked._

" _Ray." It was like a spark igniting a barrel of gasoline, Henry's whispered word brushing a miniscule amount of his lips against Ray's. The hero was intoxicated by that feeling, wanted so much more, it was that addicting. Then he did it again, Ray shivered._

" _Please."_

 _Crossing the finale space Ray, with self-control he never knew he had, pressed their mouths together soft and languid and God._

 _Their eyes slid closed. It snapped the kid out of his frozen state and he moved his lips slowly against Ray's, Henry's nerves were shot with what he knew to the most incapacitating pleasure he had ever experienced. His mouth parted further a desperate whine escaping against his boss's full lips. Ray exhaled heavily through his nose swiping his tongue against the kid's lip as Henry opened his mouth._

 _Henry's hands were clinging to his shoulders now, one of his legs curling around Ray's as the hero drank deep in the sweetness of his blonde sidekick's mouth. He pressed harder now bruising and forceful. Flicking and swirling his tongue against Henry's._

 _Ray groaned when the blonde's long fingers curled in his hair. His hands slid down Henry's wantonly curved back and over his firm behind the kid hummed in approval. Ray lifted him with hands under the blonde's thighs allowing him better access to the kid's mouth, and when Henry's legs clung to him he couldn't believe this was a dream. What it would be like in reality._

 _He tugged Henry bottom lip between his teeth, hooded cobalt eyes watching hungrily as the blonde panted his hands pulling desperately on Ray's hair. The hero attacked the exposed column of Henry's neck. Hot open mouthed kisses trailing down the caramel skin._

" _Ray I- oh-" Henry was having trouble forming a coherent thought, let alone a sentence._

 _Ray didn't stop to allow the kid to speak, nipping at the thrumming pulse point cutting the kid off again as he whined head thrown back. Oh that noise, he wanted more._

 _He did stop when the kid went limp in his arms. Ray leant back worriedly, taking in Henry's face that looked like he was-_

 _Then the blonde was gone in a blue flash. The hero was confused, but before he time to think on it the blackness washed away his surroundings._

Ray woke disorientated, _Man cave what?_ until he saw Schwoz and Charlotte shaking a sleeping Henry. He was on his feet and by the teen in a second.

"Did it work is he waking up?" Ray asked answered by Henry as he shot up from the reclined chair.

"Henry!" Charlotte cheered happily, relief washed over Schwoz's face and Ray grinned.

"I just had the weirdest and just- I had the weirdest dream." Henry looked wide awake. He pointed to Charlotte and Ray. "You two were there."

Ray could've sworn he saw something flicker in the blonde's eyes when he mentioned his appearance.

Henry sniffed the air. "Is that your onion dip Charlotte."

The girl grinned pointing to the U couch were the dip and chips still sat. The teen was there in a flash followed by the others. The blonde groaned dramatically as he crunched the chip, his head was tipped back and Ray licked his lips.

"So what actually happened?" Henry asked, reaching to grab another chip.

"You got blasted with a dream beam." Ray said.

"Yeah," Schwoz continued, "And we sent Charlotte into your dream to try and wake you up. That didn't work though, so Ray took her place-"

Henry's eyes blew wide, he coughed and spluttered on the chips he was just about to swallow. He was breathing deeply staring straight at Ray who locked mildly concerned.

"You- the real you was actually in my dream." His voice was high pitched and shaky.

Ray coughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Ah yeah. I sort of- yeah it was me."

Henry's face was blushing so furiously he could've passed for a beetroot. "But you and I-" He covered his mouth.

"Uh-huh I know Hen. Sorry it got so out of hand." Ray smiled sheepishly.

Charlotte's eyes darted between the two. "What got out of hand?"

"Yeah what happened?" Schwoz looked intrigued.

Henry and Ray looked at each other their mouths moving with no words coming out. Soon after their eyes made contact Henry swallowed remembering that excruciating and enthralling moment. So close. He forced his eyes away.

"I woke Henry up." Ray cleared his throat.

"Wish you didn't." Ray's head snapped towards Henry who looked stunned. That was supposed to stay in his head.

He saw Ray's eyes get sort of amazed and dark at the same time, his mouth open slightly in awe taking in the meaning of what he just said. Henry made a funny sort of squeaking noise and made his escape over the back of the couch. He headed straight for the elevator.

"I'm going now, bye." Henry announced rapidly pushing the open button.

"See you later sleeping beauty." Ray called after grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up Ray."

 **~That was an unbelievable amount of fun. I'm getting back to Taped I promise. ~**


	4. Syrup & Specs

**~ Some good ol' fluff for ya. Have fun. :D ~**

Ray stumbled into the Man Cave groggy from sleep and hoping to sate his hunger with some breakfast from in town somewhere. Pancakes or something, anything really.

Henry had stayed over last night they had watched a movie together, one of those old horror movies. They laughed at the over exaggerated screams and chase scenes their ribs aching as they stuffed more popcorn in grinning gobs. Most of the movie snack covered the floor and the couch as the blonde had at some point in the movie started a war. Which ended in Ray pinning the teen to the cushions and dumping a bowl on his pleading face. Cackling madly as he did so.

Ray smiled softly at the memory stretching his arms above his head with a satisfied groan. He vaguely remembered Henry saying something about having homework when he had dragged himself to his bed.

The hero searched sleepily for the kid, the guest room was untouched. _Must still be on the couch._ Thought Ray heading towards where he last remembered seeing Henry the night before. What he saw couldn't be real. It was just…

He rubbed his faulty eyes blinking rapidly to clear them. But the form sprawled clad in black jeans, soft grey shirt and a maroon, blue and white flannel was still on his couch. The teen's features were soft and relaxed in sleep, his blonde hair messy, unruly to the point of it being endearing. His chest rose and fell an open book held loosely in one hand against him, the other supporting his head. He was the picture of innocence.

But what had captivated Ray the most were fairly thin rimmed glasses that had slid slightly down his nose. Ray could've laughed even expected himself to, but he only knelt by the sleeping boy getting a closer look at him. He had never seen the kid wear glasses before. Didn't even know he needed them until now.

The hero realised they suited him, like really suited him. It was almost dare say it cute. Ray smiled, _Yeah cute as a button._ He marvelled at the sight a little longer before deciding to wake the kid. He pushed the glasses until they sat properly on the teen's face. Grinning widely when the boy stirred Ray moved so he was basically nose to nose with Henry as his eyes fluttered. The modified lenses enlarged the honey brown of his irises marginally making Ray chuckle softly, melting inside.

"Ray?" The blonde mumble his voice hoarse with sleep.

"I never knew your wore glasses Hen." He grinned wondrously.

"Glasses? I-" His eyes widened with the horror of realisation, he snapped up right and Ray laughed warmly from his spot on the floor as the kid tore of the specs blush sweeping over his face. Ray made an upset noise in his throat.

"No don't take them off," He whined. "I like them."

"I'm not wearing them-" Henry stopped when Ray pinned him to the couch much like he had during the popcorn war, he snatched the boy's specs.

"Ray," The blonde protested as the hero held his wrists above his head, "I'm too tired for this."

Ray didn't bother replying flicking the stems of the glasses open and moving them towards his friend's face. His face still spread in a grin.

"No." Henry turned his head to the side, but Ray managed to right it again sliding the specs onto the kid's face.

"There." Ray starred happily into Henry's once more enlarged eyes, the blonde's brow was furrowed in annoyance.

"It's embarrassing Ray." He huffed.

"Why I think they suit you." The hero smiled humming with glee.

Slowly the annoyance slipped away and the blonde's face almost looked surprised maybe intrigued.

"Huh." Henry mumbled, blinking a few times.

"What're you 'huh'ing about?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"I- nothing… It's just your eyes." Henry looked, at Ray's best guess, entranced now.

"My eyes?" Ray said sceptically, the kid nodded slowly the brown orbs fixed on him.

"I never noticed how blue they were before. S' pretty." His tone was absentminded, too ingrained in the colour, like ocean blue.

"Christ kid how blind are ya?" Ray asked baffled, trying to steer a new direction, preferably away from his sidekick calling his eyes pretty.

Henry sighed happily, "There just for reading Ray."

Ray let up putting his hands up in surrender and getting of the boy, who immediately took the glasses off again. The hero made a disappointed noise heading towards the tubes, smirk forming along with a plan.

"You coming to get breakfast Hen?" The kid was off the couch and by his side lightning fast.

"Definitely, I'm starving!" The boy grinned widely. "Miss Sugar's?"

"Only if."

"Knew there was an if." Henry groaned.

"You wear them." Ray finished his smile happily evil.

"Aww Ray no." The kid pleaded.

Ray just folded his arms adorning a look of authority on his face, "I feel obliged to. After all what if you don't see the fork coming and you get syrup in your eye? That stuff blinds you know."

Henry rolled his eyes pulling them from his pocket and sliding them onto his face. His eyes were trained shyly on the ground flicking up every now and then. Blush creeping onto his face again when he saw Ray's expression. The hero felt his insides melt all over again.

"Quit staring." Henry said grumpily, but Ray only chuckled his eyes sparkling. Henry sighed defeatedly, "Let's just go get breakfast."

The air was sweet with syrup and sugar, as the two sat at their favourite pancake parlour. Henry looking up from his plate to find Ray staring with that dazed dreamy look that didn't seemed to have disappeared since they had left Junk N' Stuff. He lifted his pancake filled fork to his mouth giving Ray a 'what?' look.

"Can you always wear them?" He asked resting his chin on a hand.

"Eat your damn waffles." Henry failed to hide the smile on his face.

Ray thought that sight in front of him. Henry seated across a faded red and white checked table, morning sun flittering in through the windows giving the blonde's hair that angelic golden glow. His young eyes a warm colour not unlike the syrup on his pancakes. And with that smile on his face, a smile Ray loved being the cause of, especially those glasses. Yeah his Henry was a sweet thing. Sweeter that all the waffles in Miss Sugar's.

Maybe even the world.

 **~Cute? I thought and definitely hope so. Nothing better than fluff. ~**


	5. Drunken Wrongdoings

**~Back again hello! I hope I did well with your suggestion, really, really hope. Any others are welcome, just PM me and I'll try. ~**

Henry was pacing the Man Cave worried and starting to get angry. Damn Ray had swanned off somewhere after beeping him, who calls and then leaves like that? What if there was an emergency with some big time criminal and Ray went on his own. What if they captured him? What was he gonna do without his boss?

His fingers tangled frustratedly in his blonde hair, groaning Henry threw himself onto the couch laying an ankle on his knee. He tapped his foot repeatedly more horrible situations running through his mind, soon he was up and pacing again.

Then the tube alarm blared and Henry spun towards the lowering cylinder. Letting out a breath when he saw Ray, the man looked completely out of it when the tube rose.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Henry shouted stomping straight up to his violently swaying boss. "I've been waiting hours!"

Ray blinked at him like he'd only just realised he was there, but when he did his eyes burned with a dangerous anger making Henry fault in his step.

"Me? Where 'ave I been? Well where have you been kid?" He bit out, slurring his words. "I called you like two freaking years ago!"

"I came when you called! But guess, what _you_ weren't here." Henry said just as harshly. "Are you getting a bit senile in your old age Ray?"

The man growled advancing on the teen. Henry felt fear spark in his gut, the pungent smell of alcohol and sweat wafted over from the storming man. Ray was drunk. The older man drew his hand back thrashing it across the boy's face.

Henry fell cracking his head on the cold metallic floor, tears pricked his eyes when he looked back up at Ray. The man's features held no remorse only a blind drunken rage. The spark in Henry became a full blown bonfire and he tried to scramble away from Ray. But the man grabbed his ankle tearing him back. Pinning him on his back the stronger man secured his legs under painfully jabbing knees.

"No, Ray stop!" Henry squirmed trying to shove him off, he shut up when the man's hand threw his head to the side again. His head spun nauseously the taste of blood metallic on his tongue.

"Always with the defiance Henry." His hand clamped on the blonde's throat.

Henry's eyes bulged and his hands clawed at the older man's grip desperately. "Ray. Please." He rasped. The man kept strangling him and Henry grew light headed.

The hand let up and the boy gasped, coughing a few times his vision was blurred whether from of lack of air or tears he didn't know. When it cleared his saw Ray's flushed cheeks and dilated pupils that came with alcohol consumption, upon trying to move his arms he found both his hands entwined with Ray's and trapped above his head.

"You always were sweet." Henry protested as Ray descended on his neck, biting roughly before flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin. The man hummed nuzzling into Henry's shoulder, the blonde's stomach was tying into knots. The smell of spirits was almost overwhelming.

He had to get Ray off of him, "Ray quit it. You're not yourself." He yelped when the hero's blunt teeth pinched into his skin again. Frustration was boiling now joining the fear at Ray's unrestrained movements.

"You're wrong I'm just always holding this back. Just a bit of alcohol, well I say a bit." Henry felt Ray's knee slip from its place on his leg and he took his chance driving the free joint into Ray's groin as hard as he could.

The hero groaned his grip loosening enough that Henry could shove him off, the man curled on the floor as the teen made a desperate break for it. He wasn't fast enough though, Ray was on his feet growling a second after him. Henry had barely made it to the console before Ray had grabbed his leg again tripping him up and sending him crashing painfully against the control panel. His ribs hurt something awful and he clenched his teeth.

He felt Ray grab his hip flipping him around trapping him once more, he yelped when Ray dragged his legs up so the elder was nestled between them. The hero forced his lips on the boy, his tongue shoved its way into the teen's unwilling mouth.

Henry managed to push him away enough so their mouths were detached. "Stop Ray. No mor- ahh!"

The man had rutted against him groaning as he did so, taking advantage of the teen's open mouth he forced his way back in. The taste of him, God there was nothing better in this drunken haze. Henry continued to try and push the stronger male off, nothing going to plan.

"Lockdown sequence initiated." Said a monotone female voice, one of them must've hit a button on accident. Dread curled in his stomach, he couldn't get away.

Ray didn't seemed to be paying attention to anything but him as his fingers slid underneath the blonde's shirt. Henry tried swatting them back only to have one reappear in his hair yanking his head back, he cried out and Ray only chuckled attacking his exposed neck.

"I'll have you Henry and no one is gonna stop me." He hummed, nipping his collar bones.

Before Henry had another chance to stop it his shirt was torn off him, literally torn. Ray having ripped the material from his body. Greedily exploring the exposed skin with his mouth. Henry didn't know how to stop this, but for both his and Ray's sakes he had too. The man was trying to rape him.

Luckily just as Ray was fingering the button of his jeans the kid was able to somehow detach himself from the hero. He flung his boy over the control panel landing roughly at the bottom stairs that lead to the sprocket. When he turned back to his assailant the man had already collapsed in a drunken heap near the U couch, vomit in a messy pool next to him.

Henry slowed his breathing sighing in relief he got to his feet, wincing as the movement aggravated his injured ribs. He made his way to the bathroom grabbing a damp cloth, stopping by a storage closet he frequented for cleaning items towing out a mop and bucket.

He made it to his boss's side without spilling anything. Henry rolled the man over, he was out cold. Maybe he wouldn't remember, the teen hoped as he used the cloth to wipe his friend's face smiling sadly. He continued to clean up the mess, when he finished mopping he looked back to his boss. He couldn't very well just leave him there Henry sighed, he didn't even know how to get the tubes and elevator working again. This was going to be a hell of a night, the worst was gone but the morning weighed heavy.

~~ **Time Skip** ~~

Ray woke with a spitting headache, like someone had bashed his head repeatedly with a club of nails. His indestructibility sadly did nothing of wonder for hangovers, he could barely remember anything that happened. He blinked heavily slowly sitting up on a bed, that strangely wasn't his. _Why was he in the guest room?_ There was a bucket at the side of the bed aspirin and water too. He was either an incredibly considerate drunk or someone else was in the Man Cave.

He gladly swallowed the pills heading straight for the shower. Basking in the relief the steaming water gave him before shutting it off, drying of and getting dressed. He made his slow way out of the guest room and towards the auto-snacker. Blinking strangely at a torn shirt that lay under the console, he knew he should remember where it came from and it niggled in the back of his mind. He gave up eventually not wanting to worsen his head ache.

Ray placed a hand on the screen, "Eggs, bacon and buttered toast." He yawned.

The machine repeated his request opening up to reveal the greasy breakfast, he heard a noise that sounded like shuffling feet upon turning he saw the back of his blonde sidekick who looked to be sneaking away. _And why was he shirtless?_

Ray arched an eyebrow grabbing the plate, "Morning Henry."

The boy froze stiff in his steps, Ray frowned concerned now he made his way toward the teen. "You okay kid?"

"Y-yeah fine Ray. Nothing to worry about." Henry fumbled, still facing away from him.

"Henry turn around." Ray's voice was worried and slightly scared his mind trying to piece together what happened last night.

"No that's alright, I like the view this way."

Ray closed the space between them laying a hand on the teen's bare shoulder and turning him softly. He gasped lurching away from the boy dropping the plate in the process. He rested heavily against the U couch a hand clamping over his mouth in horror.

The kid looked like hell. His cheek was bruised, lip split and one over his eyes was swollen slightly and black. Worse yet and huge purple bruised covered his ribs. The blonde wasn't looking at him, eyes glued to the floor.

He was shirtless. The shirt under the console must've been his, he was beaten up bad and didn't want him to know. Ray concluded the horrible truth that it was his fault, his doing, but he still couldn't remember a thing.

"I did this." Ray said his voice small and frightened.

The kid's eyes further affirmed that when that finally landed on him, he made a choked sob sort of sound clutching the leather of the couch.

"Oh god. Hen I- I'm- I don't even remember." Ray said disgustedly. He saw the look pass over the kid's face.

His heart froze, "Why do you look relieved? What did I do?"

"Nothing that bad." Henry lied as he walked past Ray to sit on the couch.

Ray saw a red mark on the boy's neck something he didn't see until now. He felt his throat constrict.

"That's a hickey." The blonde's hand shot to his neck to cover the mark, but it was no use.

"Was that me? Did I try to- did I. Oh god please tell me I didn't force myself on you." Ray was so desperate to believe otherwise, to force himself on Henry, _his Henry_ that was unforgivable.

Henry felt his eyes sting, _Damnit he didn't want him to know._ Why was he always so see through? Ray felt like he'd been punched in the gut as he saw the kid's lip quiver and his eyes start to water. _What the hell was wrong with him?! How could he do that?_ He shifted until he was next to the blonde.

"I'm so sorry Hen." His voice was croaked with the wad that had lodged in his throat. "I didn't actually end up-"

"No. No I escaped before it got that far."

"It was too far the moment I laid any sort of harming hand on you." Ray said bitterly shame a boiling black sludge in his gut.

"Ray it wasn't your fault. You were drunk. It's fine." Henry assured.

"No!" The kid jumped and Ray kicked himself. "No. It's not fine." He said softer. "None of this is fine. You can't work here anymore."

"Ray-"

"I won't hurt you again." He said angrily. "This damn work basically has 'getting hurt' in the job description."

"Ray-" The kid said urgently, only to be cut off again.

"It's unforgivable what I did. You can't possibly forgive me."

"You're right." It drove hot knives into the man's heart to hear it.

"You won't hurt me again and, you know this job's is worth every single bruise, every last scar." Ray looked unbelievably at the kid, the _smiling_ kid who was just so amazing and probably more indestructible than him. "Oh but you are wrong with that last bit.

"Of course I forgive you Ray, don't be stupid. You're like an older brother even a father to me, my best friend. I-I love you man." Ray's eyes burned, his heart had swelled to an unimaginable size happy sobs catching in his throat.

Henry wrapped his arms around the man's neck, believing his words entirely. Ray returned the hug wary of the kid's injured ribs, finding relief and happiness in the comfort of the embrace.

"You know you're not actually supposed to _break_ your breakfast right?" Henry said, Ray heard the cheeky smile in the kid's voice.

"Hey Hen."

"Yeah?"

"Love you too."

 **~Huh? How was it? Did you like it? Tell me please! Until next time. ~**


	6. The Other Mask

**~I am so sorry it took so long Rach. Here it is though, it's fairly unpolished so yeah. ~**

 ***Warning: Course language, sexual themes.**

He had two jobs. Two jobs and two masks.

Henry Hart has things to be thankful for, maybe not as many as others but complaining had never got anyone anywhere. He and his sweet little seven-year-old sister Piper, no relatives that could support them for very long, no safety net, not even a roof over their heads.

That's why it happened. He had to. For his sister.

Their cousin Andy took them in first, after the death of Tom and Siren Hart. The man was in his early twenties and worked as a big time CEO of a local electronic company. He was slim, tall and just your basic kind and understanding guy.

Henry never felt at home though. He wasn't sure he ever would again, but one night laying under the bland ceiling, thin blanket drawn up tightly around his chin. The boy of fifteen decided he would buy a home for himself and his sister. Somehow he'd find a job, a well-paid job.

He scoured the streets, after school every day. His friends would often wonder where he went, what he did. He would never tell them though. Nearly every job he found was under-paid slavery that wouldn't get him a decent meal, let alone a house.

Among the tight working spaces and cruel staff, Henry realised where he would make money. Knew his place in the work force after being groped to many times to count. He had seen the harlots on the street corners, they were quite hard to miss.

The grotty hands of his co-workers showed him the path he was to take. So after talking to "people", they were more like low life worms, he stood before a shady looking door. The blue neon of a sign, that read _Masked Mayhem,_ was the last surviving light in this place of debauchery. _For Piper_ he repeated in his mind, _for my sister._

He opened the door, the hinges giving a wheezing groan, smoke wisped through the room giving the place a sort of mystic feel. The stage was lit up in varying shades of blue light, the sheen on the naked chests of men and teens making their muscles look almost metallic. They all had a varying range of masks covering their faces. Henry stared wide eyed at the scene, maybe this was a bad idea. No a completely terrible idea and he should get out now.

He shook the thoughts softly from his mind, clenching his fists determinedly he searched for the owner of the club.

One of the kinder streetwalkers had told Henry of the man "Marcus Álvaro," said the lady, cigarettes had turned her voice gravely. "Goes by Al, thin guy likes Italian suits. Just look for the most intimidating guy in the room, that'll be him."

So Henry made his way through the tight knit crowd of wolf-whistling men who ranged from meaty grotesque faces to rather handsome smiles. They peered hungrily at him as he passed, he quirked small sheepish smiles at a few. The music pulses suggestively as the people on the stage continued to grind against poles or flaunt their bodies sexily at the lusting audience.

Some lounged with single customers until they swept the dreamy looking men off to a curtained room. Henry gulped again sweeping his eyes everywhere looking for Al, _intimidating, intimidating. They all looked intimidating to him._ Then his eyes landed on a man. He was slender, tall –maybe a little shorter than his cousin – and about as confident as a man, that looked like that had a right to be.

Henry found himself in front of the man flustered and definitely intimidated.

Al's eyes raked him up and down, and he grinned. Devilish. The best word to describe him, and right now his hungry eyes were trained on Henry.

"Hello there little blonde." Henry's insides tightened, the man's voice was like silk. "What brings you to Mayhem?"

"I-"Henry cleared his throat, "I came looking for work."

"And what might be your name little blonde?" The appreciative glint in the dark pools of Al's eyes gave Henry some confidence back.

"Henry, its Henry."

Al turned beckoning a tanned man with copper colour hair towards them. He came quickly seeing Henry and turning to Al, questions in his eyes.

"What do you think Cole, shall we keep him?" The honeyed accent purred through the syllables.

Cole smiled at Henry and the kid tried his best not to look like a timid mouse. The shirtless man chuckled softly, his green eyes –from what Henry could see- sparkled in the dim light.

"It'd be great to have some new blood. And by the way the guys in ere' basically ate him with their eyes," He hummed thoughtfully. "I bet he'll rake in quite a bit."

Al laughed softly, it was a scary thing the way his mouth curled. "I think you might be right there."

Henry watched the exchange, feeling he'd made a good impression. Well the best he could make anyway.

Marcus brought his hands together, grinning again. "He must be taught. Cole."

"Aye I'll teach him." Cole took hold of Henry's wrist, tugging him away to some back room.

And that's where it started. Soon Henry had become a favourite in Mayhem, he was requested three or more times every night. The blonde was always exhausted, but he was making an incredible amount of money. The profit was worth the foulness that the touches imbued on his skin. At least that's what he convinced himself.

He knew of a house his parents wanted to buy before… before it happened. That was the place he wanted, the place he and his little sister would call home.

Now he'd have to convince Andy, albeit he knew his chances were good. Their cousin wanted them out of his receding hair as fast as possible. It was unlikely the man would admit it, but it was easily seen in his stiff and tired looking acts. Not having the heart to tell two orphans to scram.

So when Henry showed the small fortune he'd made, to his cousin's disbelieving face. Andy wasn't hesitant to buy the place for him as Henry wasn't eligible still being a minor. Better yet his dark haired relative hadn't asked of the origin of the cash, which avoided a lot of awkward stuttering on Henry's part.

It didn't take long before they had the place. Henry had furnished it with the help of Andy and a couple of the man's friends, the blonde couldn't recall a happier moment. They had a home.

He brought Piper to the place to surprise her.

They stood on the lawn together Henry smiling brightly, as he covered his sister's eyes.

"Henry I still don't understand, can I just look now?" She whined.

She'd been blindfolded for half-an-hour now. He took his hands away and she stood for a moment before spinning towards him.

"They wanted this place." She sniffled her eyes watery.

"Yeah Pipes, but guess what?" He grinned.

"Really?" Her face was ecstatic, a picture of real happiness he hadn't seen since their parents passed.

"Mmmhmm." He laughed when she threw her arms around his neck, spinning her around on the lawn of their new house.

Their brand new home.

He had to keep working at Mayhem. It sickened him deeply, he couldn't get away from the place. No matter how much he tried he needed the money and more. The bills weighed heavy and soon he took up a second job.

And he met Ray. In the awesome basement of Junk N' Stuff he met Captain Man and soon took his own alias as Ray's sidekick Kid Danger. He loved this job, fighting bad guys and saving people, alongside a man that was becoming his best friend so fast it was crazy. He just couldn't seem to get enough of Ray, his smile, his childish antics, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. Henry often tried to push the thoughts away, but denying it made it worse. He was falling, in every sense of the word, apparently love made him clumsy.

Besides if he knew. Oh god if Ray knew who Henry really was, what he did in the back rooms of Mayhem. He would look at him with a disgust much like the one that often boiled in Henry's stomach. Ray would leave him, and Henry couldn't take that.

Ray discovering his biggest secret was the worst case scenario. After all no one knew. Not Jasper, not Charlotte, not even Piper. He was repulsed in himself, the way he sold his body to complete strangers every single night. What they demanded of him.

It was despicable, a sin. His was filth. Not worth even a fraction of Ray's or anyone else's time. So he didn't tell them, didn't even question the decision. They weren't going to find out and that was that.

~ **TS** ~

Henry and Ray were walking aimlessly around town. Criminal activity had been slow the past week, nothing but a few parking violations. As far as the duo were concerned, the police could handle that. Henry had been working for Ray over half a year now. Life with his ever childish boss was bliss, he buried the late night activities deep.

He'd been an employee at Mayhem longer than Junk N' Stuff. He'd been under Al's wing for a year. While other kids his age were learning algebra and the Civil War Henry was learning the best way to please the men that requested him.

Sometimes the sicken people who requested him thought they could get away with violence. They would lay hard blows on him taking pleasure in the way he whimpered, sucking horrible marks onto any part of his body they could reach. Henry couldn't fight them off.

Once Cole heard his cries the man that had become a friend of sorts had ran to Al. Henry's attacker had been thrown out quite literally. Al was the one to do it, and when his normally smirking boss had the slightest concern splashing his features as he brushed his fingertips along the blonde's rapidly purpling cheek. The mask concealed most of the bruise.

"That son of a bitch." He muttered darkly, anger flashing in his dark eyes. "If anyone dare touch you like this again Henry, tell me right away."

Henry was astounded as he nodded quickly, afraid of the reaction he would receive if he told them it was hardly the first time. Al was just thinking of him as a profitable possession anyway. The blonde looked down at his skimpy outfit that consisted of nothing but tight black shorts. A finger appeared under his chin raising his gaze to Al's.

"We are family here Henry. Don't forget." His lips were turned in a soft almost sad smile, and Henry returned it as best he could.

Of course it happened again. Multiple times. He had learned to conceal it with make-up, but it rubbed away often and one time was worse than others.

Ray had seen the marks after an exhausting mission that must have caused him to sweat away the concealer. He tried to convince Ray that a goon had just got a lucky shot at him, but when he spotted a rather ugly mark one of the men had sucked onto his neck Ray was scared. His eyes were wide.

" _I don't understand kid, where did they come from?" He questioned Henry who he had made sit on a chair._

" _I told you Ray." Henry rolled his eyes._

" _No you lied to me, no goon would do that to your neck." Pointed at the mark and Henry gaped covering the hickey with one hand. Ray was close to him now trying to read his eyes. "Who did it?"_

 _Henry was freaking out, Ray was too close to an answer. He sighed slumping in the chair, "The bruise really is from one of the guys we just we just fought."_

 _Ray folded his arms and Henry continued._

" _I was at a party a day or two ago, and well… one of the guys there got the wrong idea I guess." Henry shrugged, "I got him off me though so it's really nothing to worry about."_

 _His boss slumped in relief falling in a chair next to him. "I really thought some sicko had come onto you." He turned to face the blonde, "Hey if you want me to I'll go give that guy an ass kicking."_

 _Henry laughed and his boss smiled._

He hadn't been paying much attention to what Ray was talking about, apart from a few strategically inserted yeah's and mmhm's to keep the man talking. So as he stared thoughtfully at the pavement it was hardly a surprise he didn't recognise the face of the man leaned inconspicuously against the rust coloured bricks of a building, all dark pants and leather. That was until the guy's hands had him pressed against the warm bricks of the wall. Ray was still talking animatedly about something or rather and hadn't noticed yet.

Henry had frozen against the man, the sharp features that would have been handsome if they weren't associated with the pain Henry had felt under his hand. The man's eyes were burning into his own looking for something, his hand cupped the blonde's face and the teen flinched his breath quickening.

"I knew it was you," He murmured, a feral grin stretching his thin lips. He stroked his hands down Henry's sides gripping onto the boy hips, Henry was still afraid to do anything. He fought criminals and faced permanent injury or even death, but now with Ray minutes from knowing his secret he was frozen stiff. Those thin lips forced themselves on his own, as the guy pressed against him with bruising passion.

After devouring the blonde's mouth with his tongue, he moved towards the column of the teen's neck starting off where he left that first mark.

Before he could continue Ray was there. Henry felt equal amounts of fear and relief, his friend looked furious.

"Get. Away. From. Him." Ray said through clenched teeth.

Henry was shaking now, the man didn't even bother turning to face the seething hero. Staring hungrily into Henry's eyes, "I'm only getting what I paid for, wait your turn buddy." The hands on the teen's hips moved to grasp his ass tightly, the blonde yelped his hips jerking involuntarily. The lustful look in the man's dark eyes told him he shouldn't have done that.

Out of the corner of his eye Henry saw Ray move and the man still palming him must have seen it to because he moved back bringing the boy with him. Henry felt the guys arm around his waist, the other holding a deadly switch blade against his neck.

The blonde saw Ray's eyes widen his glorious muscles tensing- _Jesus! This was not the time._

"Hey it's only fair right man, I paid I receive."

"Let go of him now." Ray's words were steel, warning evident in the way his fists were clenched.

The man laughed and there was nothing good in the sound. "And how are you gonna make me do that huh?"

Henry took his chance angling his head the knife scratching his neck going unnoticed, as he cracked the back of his skull into the man's pointed nose. He groaned releasing Henry in favour of nursing his gushing nose. The blonde stumbled into his friend who wrapped an arm around him.

"Okay?" He breathed into the teen's ear, making him shiver.

"M'fine it's nothing." Henry mumbled.

"We'll talk later." The blonde gulped in fear and Ray released his hold. His stomach was ice, the man he loved was going to see the filth that hid beneath his skin.

Speaking of that man who had thrown leather jacket guy against the wall and was pinning him there by his throat. Blood staining his face the guy actually had the nerve to laugh.

"He's a fucking kid!" Ray shouted in the guy's face.

"Well he looks older when he's wearing that sexy little mask of his."

Henry saw Ray physically tense and his friend snapped his head toward him.

"Oh I see, you want the slut all to yourself."

Ray turned his head back growling and Henry felt that same shiver run through him. The hero sent a fist into the guy's stomach and he let out a long groan sliding down the wall when he was released.

"Will the world never be rid of sick bastards like you?" A kick to the head had the man sprawled on the ground and Ray looked like he would've done more if Henry hadn't grabbed his wrist.

Ray looked to him unbelievingly, "He deserves this."

Henry felt shame boil, tears rimming his eyes Ray was there in front of him immediately holding his face in one hand and Henry treasured the feeling selfishly. He hadn't noticed the spreading stain on his shirt until Ray's eyes widened in concern and he pulled back the cloth.

"I'm fine. Can we- Can we just go?" Henry all but sobbed, Ray turned to look at the groaning mass staining to concrete. "Please?"

His friend was facing him again, Ray nodded his voice soft, "Yeah kid, let's go."

~ **~TS** ~~

They were back in the Man Cave and Ray was pacing while Henry sat jittery on the couch. After about the two-hundredth time Ray passed him the wait for the storm was too much.

"Ray enough. Will you say something?"

"Say something? Henry where do I even begin?" Ray spun to face him his face full of frustration, anger and confusion. "Why the hell did that guy get the idea that he could even lay a finger on you? And what did he mean paid?"

Henry didn't want to answer, he couldn't tell him and wouldn't.

Ray paced again. "And 'mask of his'? Does he know your Kid Danger? Why would you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him." Henry said angrily, the tirade of questions biting him in bad ways.

"Then how does he know?" Ray spun back on him pointing an accusing finger. "And why didn't I rip his head off? Why did you stop me? Why the hell did you break your oath?"

"He wasn't talking about my Kid Danger mask!" Henry shouted, and immediately regretted it when Ray was in his face suddenly.

"What mask then? There isn't another he could possibly be talking about." A new thought seemed to pop into his mind. "Where did you know him from?"

"I-I…" Henry was lost for words, and Ray seemed to realise.

"Hen." His tone was firm.

"I… I don't know the guy."

"Don't. Lie."

Henry was scared under this intense gaze, he could have burst into tears at that moment. Ray would leave him. What he wasn't expecting was the anger that erupted.

"I'm not lying!" Henry said heatedly.

"What other mask was he talking about?" Ray asked again.

"I don't know!"

"There you go again. Tell me Henry." Ray hands clasped his shoulders as his boss starred unblinkingly at him.

Henry whacked Ray's forearms knocking his hands off of his shoulders and walked around him toward the elevator. The hero pursued trapping the boy against the elevator door.

"Let me go." Henry said bitterly.

"Tell me." Ray ordered again.

"Leave it Ray."

"No. Tell me." Henry seethed, pushing the man back and turning to press the button. Before he could Ray had spun him around again, pinning him to the metal.

"You're not leaving until you tell me why he did it?"

"Well you should know since you two seem to be so alike." Henry bit out.

Ray moved back slightly lifting his hands and looking a bit ashamed.

Henry was just angry, and he couldn't control it anymore. He was angry at the cards he was dealt, left to fend for himself and his sister it was just so unfair. He was sick of acting happy-go-lucky all the time, just sick of it.

And Ray was the closest outlet.

"I should have known. I should have fucking known you were just like all the other men that walk into that filthy place. Is that why you hired me huh?" Ray looked frightened. "Is that all you wanted a good fuck out of me? That's what everyone else seems to want. I thought- Jesus I thought…"

Ray moved back toward the teen looking to comfort or assure that the claims were false.

"Don't Ray. Just don't." The blonde's tears spilled over sliding down his cheeks. It broke Ray's heart.

Henry stepped into the open elevator.

"Kid… please."

He didn't turn back.

~~ **TS** ~~

Henry ran straight to Mayhem, unbeknownst to his shadow. Ray needed answers, but when he saw the building he didn't think he wanted them any longer.

When he walked through the back door Henry felt this was the work place he belonged, he couldn't befoul the filth that was _Masked Mayhem_. He moved toward the locker where he left his things, grabbing the mask and shorts.

When he slammed the locker, Cole was there behind the door. He about jumped out of his skin.

"What's got you all worked up?" The well-built man questioned leaning a naked shoulder against the peeling powder blue of the lockers.

"Give a little warning next time man and nothing. I'm fine." Henry added at the looked his somewhat friend gave him.

"Alright, alright. Hey can I ask a favour?"

"Shoot."

"Right well Dylan's MIA and I got no one to dance on stage with me. I know you don't normally do it but…" Cole looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you need me I there." Henry said, not regretting in the least.

Cole grinned swinging him around in a hug. "Let's go then."

"Now?"

His friend laughed, "I can only keep them waiting so long. Come on get suited up." He was out the door that lead to the back room.

Henry hurried to follow.

The two walked the runway like stage that lead to a round platform in the middle of the room, a metal pole in the centre. The audience cheered raucously and the music started to pulse with deep rhythm.

Henry smirked at the crowd and started moving sexily to the sound, swivelling his hips about and sliding his back down the pole. Eventually Cole came up behind him grabbing onto his hips and swinging with them pressing flush against the blonde's back.

"You're turning me on, kid." He whispered into Henry's ear and the teen's first thought of 'kid' was Ray, which he immediately thrust from his mind.

He groaned his head falling back onto Cole's shoulder, wishing he never thought of thrust and Ray when he could feel his friend's obvious arousal pressed against him.

The crowd watched hungrily as Cole placed open mouthed kissed along Henry's neck. The blonde moved flirtatiously away turning from the copper haired man, and doing so gave him full view of the man who just stepped through the doors.

Ray.

Henry could've had a heart attack then and there, but fury burned like venom in his veins if he wanted to know so freaking bad then Henry would show him.

He spun back toward his stage partner with a feral grin, planning to do what he saw Cole and Dylan do a lot. He crashed his mouth against Cole's, he knew Ray could see this perfectly, their tongues battled wildly and teeth clashed messily the crowd whooped. Henry dropped to his knees and trailed the flat of his tongue from Cole's waist band slowly up to his neck, tasting the salt of the man's sweat. Cole moaned and Henry grinned at the acting biting softly into the man's neck.

He backed away from Cole who began dancing the pole much to the enjoyment of everyone. Henry, feeling the burn of Ray's eyes, stepped of the emptiest place of the stage and grabbed the best looking guys tie and dragged him along. He smirked when he heard the guy's friends groan and whine in complaint the man he dragged just chuckled.

Henry pushed the guy onto the rounded couch and drew the curtain. He was atop the lust filled man in seconds straddling the guy's waist. He rolled his hips and the man gasped softly flipping the two of us over their lips locked. Henry pulled the guy's tie off and pushed his jacket from his shoulders. Brown hair as Henry had named him flicked his tongue as his hands wandered down the teen's sides gripping his thighs.

Then it was all gone and Henry, confused, shot up into a sitting position. There was Ray shoving his, for once decent, client out. He glared furiously at his other boss.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Henry fumed, Ray glared right back.

"Me? Kid why are you doing this?" The man's anger still flashed, but for the rest he just looked lost.

"Oh maybe because I like the touches of strangers, gives me the thrills." Henry said sarcastically his tone bitter and cold.

"Don't joke Hen."

Henry was more than irritated he stood from the couch, "I don't have to deal with you." He moved past Ray.

The man used the same move on him grabbing his wrist and making him turn again. "Well you're stuck with me."

Maybe it was the compassion in Ray's eyes, the fact he was so emotionally unstable or that his anger had finally burnt out. Henry didn't know just pressed himself to his friend's chest sick of the emptiness he felt when it was anyone else but his Ray. When the man pulled him closer Henry realised he was sobbing uncontrollably, his tears staining the man's shirt. He spilled it all and Ray probably couldn't understand the blubbering words but he listened anyway.

When he was done Ray still held him close and Henry was surprised and desperate and thankful and not totally done with the tears apparently. Ray hadn't pushed him away, or looked at him with disgust he just held him.

"You might be the strongest person I've ever known." Ray whispered into his hair and Henry sniffed in response.

"All of this for your sister, kid that's amazing, horrible and heartbreaking at the same time. Why didn't you ask for help? Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I didn't want to ruin other's lives just because that car accident ruined mine." Henry said his forehead resting on Ray's chest.

Ray moved back slightly cupping Henry's face in his hands stroking his thumbs over the blonde's cheeks. "Like you could ever ruin my life." Ray smiled and Henry gave a watery one back. "You making living better Hen, best thing that's happened to me I'd say."

Henry felt his chest tighten and a lump form in his throat tears slipped from his eyes. The acceptance was all he'd ever needed, for someone to see past the filth. Ray looked mildly concerned at the appearance of the tears.

"What is it?" He asked, Henry melted into him again those strong arms holding his waist.

"I just… I-I've always needed that."

"Yeah. I know."

 **~Yay, nay. Good or bad tell me. Sorry if it wasn't for you. You're welcome if you enjoyed. Adios. ~**


	7. A Very Happy New Year

**~It's a short one for New Years. I'm tired. Happy 2018 everyone!~**

It was New Years and everybody knew what that meant parties, alcohol, fireworks as far as the eye can see. It was a brilliant last hurrah of the year, well for most people.

Henry had dragged an impossibly drunk Ray from one of these said parties after he began flirting with a bar stool. _Honestly,_ the sixteen year old thought to himself smiling at the man who had an arm slung around his shoulder. Henry's burden had caused him to lose balance once or twice which ended with Ray in a fit of giggles on the pavement.

They turned the last corner heading to Junk N' Stuff.

"Take me back Henry, I wasn't done having fun yet. Its not even midnight." The man whined.

"Exactly Ray its ten minutes til midnight, and you're already shit faced." Henry chuckled. "You can barely stand."

Ray huffed as they arrived at the front of Junk N' Stuff.

"Give me your keys." Henry said holding out his hand.

"My keys? Where are my keys?" Ray's brow was furrowed in thought and the teen sighed.

"Your pocket."

"I know where my pocket is kid I'm not stupid." Ray drawled.

"No- for Christ s- your keys are in your pocket." Henry ran a hand through his hair.

Ray looked at him intently leaning closer, and narrowing his eyes. "You're not making any sense kid."

"Fine." Henry pulled Ray closer by the loops of his jeans and searched Ray's front pockets. The look in his friend's eyes was dangerous and sort of thrilling to the teen. He could feel the heat of the older man in the cold December air, the smell of liquor and Ray's cologne flooded his nose making his head spin slightly.

When he didn't find the keys there Henry slid his hands over his bosses hips and into his back pockets. Ray hummed, Henry tried to ignore the goofy grin on the man's face and the feel of his- he felt the cool touch of metal an tugged the keys from Ray's pants.

Before he could turn to the unlock the door hands were gripping his hips.

"Find what you were looking for?" Ray breathed hotly into his ear.

Henry most definitely did not shiver. If he did it was because of the cold not the way Ray's fingers pressed softly into him where they rested on his hips or the way that the older man was so unbelievably close.

Henry stepped softly back sure he was blushing by the way Ray's grin had returned.

"Yeah." He said showing Ray the keys.

"Was that the only thing?"

"Shut up Ray." Henry muttered turning to open the door.

Once he had helped Ray to his room it was barely a minute until the new year. Henry yawned stretching his arms and turning to leave.

"Night Ray Happy New Year."

A hand closed on his wrist before he reached the door. Tugging him back to land straddling Ray's jean clad thighs, he was grinning that way again as he pulled the blond closer his arms tight around the kid's waist.

"Let me go Ray I'm tired." Henry huffed.

"It's only fair. You took me away from the party before midnight."

"So? You were fall on your face drunk." The teen squirmed and then Ray's face was in the crook of his neck. Henry sucked in a sharp breath.

"So I haven't got my kiss yet." Ray explained.

"Then go kiss someone." The blond's voice wavered, he knew where this was going.

"Can I kiss you?" Ray's face was all he could see, his cobalt eyes were hopeful.

Henry nodded sheepishly.

Ray's lips sealed against his own and Henry sighed softly pressing harder into Ray. The older man leant back and Henry steadied himself with his hands, that fisted in the sheets when Ray flicked his tongue languidly.

Soon everything was a hot messy blur as Ray palmed Henry's ass, moaning all the while as the blond rocked his hips softly.

Henry had some definite new year resolutions and when his shirt ended up on the floor with Ray's he checked more boxes off.

This was the start to a happy, _happy_ new year.


	8. Steamy

**~I FINISHED IT! This wicked prompt came from Abducted By Eon Of Chronia who sent it ages ago, and I am sorry for that. But here it is, smuuuuuutttt. ~**

Henry had looked everywhere for his boss. He hadn't actually been looking for very long, but it wasn't like there were many places to look. Sure, the Man-Cave was a pretty big place, but Ray wasn't anywhere.

Well that's what Henry was grumbling about as he passed a slightly open door with a sliver over golden light streaming onto the floor. Henry paused at the door leaning in to put an ear up to the gap, he heard the sound of shower spray and… was that humming? Henry smirked to himself, Ray humming in the shower. _Ray in the shower._ Henry didn't know why that thought had the power to make his stomach surge with feeling and his face flush with embarrassment. Everyone showered, why the hell was the thought of his boss showering so mouth-watering? Maybe it was because he knew full well it wasn't humming he was hearing. And beginning to come to terms with that fact was sending rushes of heat through his body.

Making a possibly stupid decision fuelled by desire, Henry opened the door just enough to squeeze through. The humidity of the room seemed to dampen him straight away, the air was hot and heavy in his lungs. Clouds of steam billowed out from where the fogged glass divider didn't reach the dappled blue wall. Henry could see the blurred naked form of Ray's back, he was bent forward slightly one arm braced against the wall.

Jesus. Henry felt like he was burning up, tearing off his shirt did nothing to help. He threw it in the pile of what must've been Ray's clothes. He quietly unzipped his jeans, though the spray of water and the sounds coming from his boss probably would have masked it anyway. His excited pulse was thumping wildly in his throat, blood rushing elsewhere as he planned his next move. The faded jeans joined his shirt and soon after his restricting boxer shorts followed.

Standing a step away from the entrance to the shower, Henry swallowed his spit with a hungry grin spreading across his face.

"Need some help there, Ray?" Henry asked just loud enough for his boss to here.

The reaction was instant. Ray spun from behind the glass into the open gap, giving Henry a view of the older well-built man in all his glory. Rivulets of water snaked down his flushed chest, as if it could get steamier. The sound of the water seemed to become infinitely louder. His boss was gaping at him, eyes wide and dark as they raked down his body. Henry licked his lips as they both got an eyeful of each other, God was this gonna be fun. Ray seemed to come back to himself he covered his excitement and jumped back, pressing himself to the shower wall as if trying to get as far away from Henry as possible.

"K-kid what're you doing in here?" Henry couldn't help but smirk at the obvious strain in his friend's voice.

"I was looking for you." Henry watched with a tinge of amusement as Ray stared at the ceiling desperately trying to keep his eyes off of the teen's body. The blonde took a step closer and hummed a laugh as Ray took refuge behind the glass divider.

"Kid seriously you should leave." Ray warned.

"Should I really Ray?" Henry took that last step into the shower, so he could see Ray again without glass being in the way.

Ray's eyes were on him again and Henry felt desire surge through him. Ray shook his head his face a battle field between the warring emotions of lust and morality. "Fuck kid please just go, I don't want this."

"Liar." Henry said with a grin. He made to step forward again, ready to pounce on his boss, but Ray was one step ahead. He grabbed the shower head out of its holder and aimed the spray right at Henry's face.

The blonde let out a cry of surprise turning his face away from the water and using his hands to bat wildly in front of him while he stepped blindly toward Ray.

"Cut it out Ray." Henry gurgled, and his hand finally made contact with the shower head. With new found surety the teen stumbled forward quickly and managed to whack the thing out of his boss's hand, unfortunately the floor was slippery. Blinded by the stinging water in his eyes Henry slipped headfirst toward the glass divider.

Somehow, he ended up with his back against the shower wall with Ray's arm around his lower back, they were both breathing heavily as Henry rubbed the water from his eyes.

"You nearly went through that glass, that would've really hurt you." Ray breathed, his forehead resting against the wall to the side and just above Henry's head.

"Yeah I-" Henry gasped with sudden feeling. Ray was so very close, their groins sandwiched together creating that delicious friction where the sensitive skin of their cocks rubbed softly against each other with every breath. Henry gave a choked moan as his hips hitched involuntarily. Ray hissed through his teeth at the action, worried what he might do to the boy if he moved back. "Ray y-you're-"

"I know Hen'." Henry could hear that strain in his voice again, but he could barely concentrate with Ray this close.

"Shh-it this feels good." Henry slid his hands up Ray's slick chest to knead that place where his shoulders met his neck. His back arched off the wall, sliding wetly against Ray with the movement. Ray shuddered an unhinging moan slipping past his lips. Henry gave a trembling exhale feeling that the older man was about to give in he shifted his hips against Ray, the slickness of their skin was pure bliss. Ray's large hands gripped roughly onto the teen's hips stopping any further movement.

"Kid stop, this can't happen." Ray's eyes were squeezed shut trying to control himself for Henry's sake, he couldn't do this to him no matter how much he needed to.

"Why not? Why can't we just have this?" Henry breathed one hand trying to pull Ray closer while the other carded roughly through his friend's wet hair. "Doesn't it feel good? Doesn't it feel so fucking good right here with me? Please I want you, I need you now." His voice was choked and cracking with need, the intense desire.

Ray grabbed his wrists moving back as he pinned them to the wall. Henry whined at the loss of the older man's hard body. The hero brought his face to the teen's level glaring hotly at the panting, lustily hooded eyed mess that was his sidekick. "You have no clue what you're asking for." He growled low, like some hungry predator and it made ecstasy flare in Henry's lower abdomen.

Henry's breathing was bordering erratic as Ray leaned closer. "Ahh-hah please." Henry begged trying to twist out of Ray's grip.

Ray pinned the blond to the wall with his entire body, still holding his hands captive. Henry's head fell back against the wall his mouth falling open in a cry of pleasure that never came. "God you have no idea, do you?" He breathed directly into the teen's ear, punctuating the sentence with a roll of his hips. "What I want to do to you." Ray sucked the teen's earlobe into his mouth causing all sorts of noises to strangle their way out of Henry's throat, as he rocked with desperation against Ray. "I want to feel you around me," Henry was trembling the only thing keeping him upright was Ray, who pulled his wrists above his head to hold them both in his left hand. Leaving the other to wander, his touch a trail of fire. "I want to touch places so deep inside you just to make you lose it. I want to drive you to the edge and leave you there, balance you there until you can't breathe, until you can't speak, until you can't even think of anything other than the feeling of me coming inside you."

"Oh God. Please… Ray…" Henry's voice broke in places, Ray sucked and bit at the sensitive spots on his neck. His hand trailing slowly down the soft dip of the kid's spine, feeling the quivers of well-earned muscle. The blond could feel the pulsating of Ray's cock as it slipped and rubbed against his own.

"You want that?" Ray's mouth was back at the teen's ear, a low predatory growl that reverberated through the close proximity of their chests. Ray moved his head back to look his sidekick in the eyes again. His hands came up to cup Henry's jaw thumb stroking his full bottom lip. "Because you need to tell me that right now," The boy saw the intense struggle in the older man's eyes, unbearable need that went against steadfast morals. Morals that were crumbling. "Right fucking now, because I'm sorry but I don't think I can stop myself for much longer."

Henry could hardly breathe in the space between them as they panted together, Ray watching his mouth with those fucking gorgeous dark eyes. It was all too much and not even close to enough. Henry knew that he was standing of the precipice of sanity and he'd be damned if he was staying there a second longer. "Yes… I'm yours. Please… I'm yours, yours, your-"

It was that moment. Like watching a bomb fall and right before it touches down there is an impossible silence and then world is enveloped in fire and sound. It was the moment that Ray's lips crashed against his. Their teeth clashed, tongues sliding against each other and it was messy, uncoordinated bliss.

Ray moved back pulling at Henry's bottom lip as he broke the kiss, bringing his fingers to the kid's pretty lips. Henry wasted no time sucking two of them into his mouth slickening them with his tongue. The older man let go of the boy's captive wrists, wrapping that arm around Henry's lower back. He pulled his fingers from the teen's mouth watching the anticipation in the dark mahogany as he moved those fingers down, down, down...

Henry's eyes were widening as Ray circled his hole slowly, the older man watched this worried that he had frightened the boy off.

"I… I haven't done this before." Henry's face flushed, and Ray felt an explosion of heat in his lower regions.

"Not even to yourself?" Ray asked in an unbelieving whisper.

Henry looked shyly down and upon seeing the heat of the situation down there his eyes snapped straight back up. Ray circled with his slickened fingers once more taking immense satisfaction in the way Henry shuddered.

"You have no idea how hot that is." Their lips were brushing against each other as they panted into each other's mouths. Ray used just enough pressure for his middle finger to slip in to the first knuckle. Pulling a delicious little moan out of Henry who was struggling to keep his eyes open, as he gripped tightly onto Ray's shoulders. "That I'm going to be the first one inside of you."

Henry was already going insane and Ray only had one finger in him. He moaned as Ray pushed it all the way in, it felt different but good. His lungs could not take in enough air and his head was starting to feel light. Those lust darkened blue eyes were searing into his own as the man slowly pulled the finger out to the very tip only to push it roughly back in. Henry gasped, and Ray smirked.

"Feel good?" He asked, and irritation spiked in Henry's messed up brain.

"Shut up Ray you- Ahh f-fuck ohh _fuckfuckfuck."_ The teen's whole body jolted as an electric bolt of pleasure flashed through him repeatedly. His head fell back against the wall as he trembled in a grinning Ray's arms. Henry struggled to get his breath back managing to force words from his mouth. "What… the hell- was that?"

"That is what you will be feeling constantly when I you know," He leaned in to whisper the next part like it was a secret, "Properly fuck you."

"Jesus- really?" Henry squeaked shuddering when Ray squeezed another finger in stretching him. "Ray- ah I don't know if I-I can take that."

Without pulling his fingers out Ray flipped Henry around and pressed him against the wall roughly. The teen grunted and felt a shock of pleasure tingle down his spine at this forceful treatment.

"Too late now Hen'." Ray pulled his fingers out and picked up a bottle. He squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into the palm of his hand coating his cock and fingers with it.

Henry moaned when he felt Ray's fingers slip into him again, he braced his hands against the wall as his legs wobbling dangerously.

When Henry started rocking back to meet his thrusts Ray knew he was ready. He slowly pulled his fingers from the boy who gave a low whine until he felt Ray lining up. The blond stiffened and Ray pressed a kiss to the top of his spine to reassure him.

"It's okay kid, I'll go slow." Henry nodded slightly sucking in a shuddering breath.

Ray pushed in salivating as he watched the head of his cock disappear into Henry's warmth, trying to force back the urge to just plough into the tight virgin. The teen gave a drawn-out moan, that full body shudder rippling through him again. Ray felt the kid start to relax slightly.

"Ray… f-fuck." Henry keened and pushed his hips back onto Ray.

Ray's eyes widened, and he grabbed onto Henry's hips, so he wouldn't be able to move. "Kid I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't it's fine it doesn't hurt anymore." Henry knew his voice didn't sound convincing because the feeling of Ray inside him was just so good and hot and thick and…

Finally Ray bottomed out and wrapping his arm around the kid's chest he pulled out inch by inch until only the head remained. When the blond moaned his name in that sexy choked whine his control disappeared, and his hips snapped forward. Driving his shaft roughly into Henry. He prayed to every deity that no one else was in the Man-Cave because the scream that tore out of Henry's throat must've carried all the way to the main room.

The worry broke through the ecstasy that was spilling through his body, "Shit Hen' are you alright?"

"More… Ray… Please I can take it…" God what the kid did to him.

Ray started a slow pace changing angles as Henry begged him to go faster, but he wouldn't not until he found-

"Shit! Ray!" Henry was shuddering violently in his arms his back arching wildly, Ray grinned _found it._

He picked up a ruthless pace unable to stop himself, the sound of flesh slapping together echoed through the room. Ray moaning into Henry shoulder biting down when the kid moaned, which just made the blond crazy.

It was too much Henry was losing it, "Ray- I'm not- ahh not gonna last."

Ray's hand snaked around his waist and gripped roughly onto the base of Henry's cock, staving off the orgasm. "Don't you dare kid." The older man growled into the blond's ear.

Henry felt like he was going to explode. Ray hit that spot with every thrust and he had screamed his throat raw, he needed release right fucking now. "Oh fuck! Ray please! Please I need to!" He begged.

Ray was so close, "Told… you… together." He felt the white-hot explosion burst inside of him and he thrust harder as he spilled into Henry. One stroke of the kid's leaking cock and he followed him into bliss with a broken wail. Ray kept bashing mercilessly against the teen's prostate, riding out the ecstasy. Pulling out with one last roll of his hips.

Henry collapsed and they both slid to the floor. When Ray realised the kid had actually passed out he smiled fondly at the boy's face, who was in for a lot of cocky remarks later. But right now, he picked up the lithe limbed teen and cleaned him up.

And when he got them both into his bed Ray realised he never wanted to shower alone again.

 **~Ehehe yeah there we go. I should probably get back to Taped. Oh and I'm always up for requests, distractions, good ones. Laterz. ~**


End file.
